Taming the beast
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Just a bloody game they play because the doctor loves the sight of a tamed beast at his mercy. PWP, knife play and bondage. I guess xD


**I have never written anything like this before XD It's for Mitsu and her blood fetishes. Happy birthday, Mitsu-chan, and sorry I'm late :3**

It's interesting how losing one's sight intensifies all the other senses; you hear about it all the time, but it really can't compare to when it happens to you. Kidd was experiencing it first hand as the silky blindfold obscured his vision while the equally silky ropes limited his range of motion to none. He wouldn't have moved anyway, regardless of the restraints. His skin was prickling under a barely noticeable layer of swear as the cold air of the room cooled him. The parts under the ropes felt raw and were without a doubt red, but he couldn't care less as his focus was entirely set on detecting shifting of air around him. He was sitting on a probably messy bed with his legs tied under him and his hands behind his back. It was a shame he could not see the beautiful patterns the ropes undoubtedly formed on his skin; his lover was, after all, an artist in that regard. He was completely nude and at the mercy of whatever the other wanted to do to him.

He swallowed hard; the options were endless with the man he knew was somewhere near him. His lips, usually covered with lipstick were dry just like his mouth from thinking too much about what Law had in store for him and that was exactly what the other had wanted. Kidd found himself growing hard under the undoubtedly watchful dark eyes somewhere in the room. A light chuckle drew his attention to his right; he turned his head a bit, but knew he would not see nor be able to touch any time soon. The shifting of rope was burning his skin, like it had not been hot enough already. It was a game they liked to play after Kidd found he didn't mind being tied down for the pleasure of the usually composed doctor.

XX

The doctor in question was observing the beast tied on the bed, basking in the notion that he had managed to tame the redhead to some extent; even covered with ropes, Kidd was still a beast and far from helpless. It had served only to arouse Law more, the fact that Kidd allowed to be dominated, tied and blindfolded for him and him only.

The dark eyes travelled from the mop of red hair that hung around a perfect pale face, only held in place by the silky black blindfold. The other's skin was perfectly pale, far from the sickly shade he was used to seeing on his patients, as well as inexplicably smooth to the touch and stretched tightly over perfect muscles. The black silky ropes stood out next to that amazing skin with more than a hint of red where the restraints burned the pale surface. It was mesmerizing how the red looked attractive the way it was, almost the same color as that untamed hair.

Law's eyes roamed over the muscled body on the bed as he was unable to move. The knots were perfect, he had tied them himself after all, and the sight of such a force tied down and compliant was arousing probably more than it should be. Yet, the game was only starting. Law was enjoying the view of almost unmarred skin while it remained that way. As silently as possible, he stepped away from the wall and passed the few steps to the dresser. His shiny, completely sterile scalpel was waiting on the wooden surface. With a grin, he caressed the cold steel before gripping the cold handle. Only one thought was going through his mind as he approached the bed with a catlike grace; oh how he loved seeing red on his lover.

XX

The other's movements hadn't gone unnoticed thanks to Kidd's enhanced hearing and he couldn't help the excitement. A rush of pleasure mixed with pain went through his being as his cock twitched, restrained around the base as the rest of his body was.

Soft scraping on metal on wood alerted and aroused him at the same time; he could almost see slender tanned fingers wrap around the cold sterile steel that seemed to belong in that grip. A shiver of anticipation ran through him as the sound of his own heartbeat rang over the muffled footsteps approaching him. He groaned when the restraints tightened around his cock again, but the pleasure overpowered the pain since he knew what Law had in mind.

The mattress shifted behind him, under newly added weight and Kidd skin broke out in goose bumps as a warm breath ghosted over his neck for a fleeting second. He couldn't even tell for sure if it had really happened or it was just his heightened senses, but it didn't really matter.

"Eustass-ya~." Law's voice sang into his ear and he moaned, closing his eyes under the blindfold. A simple breath of his name and he was flexing under the ropes, trying hard not to break them to tackle the damn tease behind him. Cold fingers traced the soft ropes, the pressure was enough for Kidd to feel the motion, but not the softness of the fingers avoiding to touch him directly. It was all part of the plan, part of the way Law teased.

Kidd hissed as cold steel made contact with the skin between his shoulder blades. The other wasn't cutting him, yet, he simply dragged the blade over the smooth surface; whether to heat the blade or to cool his skin, he didn't know. The redhead found it hard to control his vocals, to the utmost amusement of his dark haired lover, shaking from anticipation and arousal. The restraints around his erection were no longer important as the sharp end of the blade sunk into the skin it had previously caressed. It gave him inexplicable pleasure to be cut by those steady hands, knowing that the person giving him that pleasure was in the same state himself. His moan ripped through the room, muffling whatever vocal response Law made; Kidd might not have heard it, but he knew it was there.

He knew Law loved to cut flesh, cut his flawless skin and let it bleed, yet he knew that the doctor was careful to leave the skin flawless still. The cuts would heal, leaving no scar behind, before he would do the same thing all over again and they would both love it. The cut stung, despite it being shallow, but soon Kidd felt soft lips easing the barely noticeable pain. A warm tongue darted over the bleeding wound and the redhead shivered. The doctor's tongue was still dancing over the cut while the arm holding the scalpel curled around a pale shoulder and the blade connected with skin once more, tracing the line of the ropes. Kidd was hissing at the combination of pain and the feeling of Law's tongue between his shoulder blades. Tattooed hands moved faster than Kidd could follow and the scalpel left another incision on the other side of the redhead's chest, the swift tongue leaving the wound, but never his back.

Kidd was sure his vision would be blurring from the rush of pleasure if he hadn't been wearing a blindfold. Law had always had that kind of effect on him with his bloody fetishes and skillful tongue. The doctor kissed the wounded flesh on Kidd's back once last time before moving around his lover's panting form; he had to take a good look at the product of his work. The redhead's breathing was labored, his muscled chest heaving under the restraints, making them dig into the skin that was no longer smooth and perfect.

The redhead could hear and feel shuffling around him, the blade leaving his skin, but the feeling was still there. The spots Law had licked on his back were still wet with saliva, cooling on his skin faster than they were drying up. His skin burned under the ropes, his cock was begging for attention; Law avoided touching him with anything other than the cold scalpel and Kidd was burning to feel the other's skin on his. He found himself growling, a feral sound coming from his throat that would terrify anyone and everyone other than the tan fucker observing him from somewhere on the bed. He knew that was what the other had been doing since he had stopped cutting into his flesh.

A moan reached Kidd's ears from somewhere in front of him; Law was undoubtedly observing him, admiring his work as he would always do and this time he was obviously pleased. If the doctor was pleased, so was Kidd as it meant that things would be speeding up. He heard more shuffling before a click of a bottle cap rang through the silent room. For the first time since the game had begun, Kidd wished the blindfold wasn't there. His favorite part was preparing Law; his arms were restrained and Law specifically forbade him to break free leaving the prepping to the doctor himself.

It was funny how lube made an obscene sound when being squeezed out of a plastic bottle yet it sounded like music to Kidd's ears. Even with the cloth over his eyes, the image of Law pushing his own lubed finger into his entrance was as clear as day. It appeared as soon as he had hear the other gasp, whether from pleasure or because the lube was cold or some shit like that, he didn't care.

Finally having his wish granted, Law moaned and grabbed Kidd's shoulder for leverage. Imagining the position Law was in made the redhead moan while listening to the doctor pant closer to his face than he had been since they started. His face was heating as short puffs of warm breath were hitting his cheek. The hand squeezed; Kidd presumed there was another finger in play and he couldn't help but grin. Somehow he had managed to ignore his almost painful erection, focusing solely on the labored breathing next to his ear. Listening to the malicious doctor panting and moaning in a situation like the one they were in only served to fuel the fire Kidd felt pooling in his abdomen. The raven head was maddening, so good at what he did it made the redhead lose his mind; yet it had been worth the trouble every single time.

Nails digging into his shoulder and a moan ripping through the air, Kidd could almost feel how Law hit his own prostate. The fact made him moan with his lover and he was amazed how the other managed to get him so vocal and responsive without even touching him.

"Eustass-ya…" Law breathed his name again as the blindfold was removed. Kidd only had a moment to look at his lover's appearance; the flushed cheeks, the parted lips and the fingers still moving in and out of him. The image was gone in a second as Law fished the lube from somewhere and Kidd hissed as the cool substance hit his erection. He could no longer ignore it and considered begging Law to just fucking move already, but the doctor didn't wait for a written invitation. Law slicked Kidd's cock with a few strokes and the redhead was losing it. Or rather, he would lose it if it weren't for the damn rope around the base.

Law swiftly straddled his legs, positioning himself over the erection he still held in his hand while the other found a resting place on Kidd's flushed cheek. They stared into each other's eyes as Law pressed down and enveloped Kidd's cock. Still holding eye contact they moaned together and the redhead felt as if he would burst any second. The seconds Law used to adjust felt like an eternity to him, only wanting the damn tease to move and finally he did. Those tan long legs of his were stronger than they appeared and he used them to lift himself, keeping barely the head of Kidd's erection before he slammed down with a smirk on his face that only served to arouse the redhead more. As if that was even possible anymore. The burning of his skin and wounds was almost forgotten as Law kept lifting himself then slamming down with such force it made Kidd close his eyes at some point. Honestly, letting Law do all the work was seemed boring to him at first, but the slender man had some serious skills and letting him take control every once in a while had it's perks. Like the way he cried out when his prostate was finally hit. Somehow it was more arousing that way, Kidd couldn't explain why.

Both his shoulders were held in a tight bruising grip, something Kidd wouldn't think Law was capable of with his thin long fingers, as he was repeatedly slamming down and hitting his sweet spot every time. Kidd was at his limit more than ever, but breaking the restraints would make the doctor stop; he wouldn't believe it if it had not happened before and Kidd simply did not want to risk it again. The man on him had a steel willpower at the strangest of times.

Begging wasn't beneath him at that point, they both knew it was impossible to prolong.

"Law… Cut the ropes." Kidd rasped, barely keeping his voice from cracking. Law hummed and lifted himself again then stopped. The smirk on his face was disturbing even as his cheeks remained red. He reached somewhere to the side and grinned a victorious grin as he pulled the almost forgotten scalpel closer. Only the head of Kidd's cock with still in Law's warmth and the possibilities were sending chills up his spine. Law lowered the blade between them and Kidd cringed for a moment, feeling the cold steel before it even touched him. Law hooked the sharp scalpel under the restraints around his cock and cut them effortlessly. The blade nicked him, he would think accidentally, but such a thing never happened with Law's skills. The restraints were arranged so that nothing except his cock was freed, but he couldn't find it in himself to actually care as Law pushed back down. It was like a whole new sensation as the doctor repeated the motion a few more times before grabbing his own rock hard member and pumping in time with his movements.

Kidd could read him like an open book, they were both in the same obvious state. Law released first, to Kidd's amusement, spilling onto the redhead's chest; his cum and the blood from earlier cuts mixing into an arousing sight. Kidd followed immediately, congratulating himself on lasting as long as he did with all the teasing and whatnot.

The sound of their haggard breathing was almost deafening. The burns under those usually silky ropes hit him with full force once again.

"Law…" he breathed out. "Cut all the ropes."

The doctor chuckled; the dark menacing chuckle that could make walls crumble.

"I don't think so, Eustass-ya." he replied, thoroughly enjoying the glare he was getting.

Kidd concluded that the little menace was just asking to be punished and who was he to disappoint.


End file.
